


Way Too Easy

by deadhuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Christmas Party, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: Written for the prompt: Will you pretend to be my date to my family’s holiday party so they’ll stop harassing me about being single? There’s food in it for you.Dean agrees to accompany Castiel to the Novak family party as his boyfriend, but finds himself regretting it when he starts to forget that they're not actually dating.





	

Dean knew from the way Castiel stomped into their apartment and threw his backpack forcefully on the armchair that he was in a bad mood. His roommate was generally a happy person, but when he got angry it was not a pretty sight. Luckily, Dean and Cas had been roommates for three years now, and Dean had gotten very good at reading his emotions and calming him down when he was angry.

“What’s wrong, Cas?” Dean asked, looking up from his book.

“Nothing,” Cas muttered, tearing his jacket off and throwing it down on top of his backpack.

“Come on Cas; we both know that’s a lie. What happened? Is this about your psychology test?”

“No, Dean, it’s not, it’s–” He broke off then exclaimed, “Why the hell do they care if I’m dating anyone anyway? It’s none of their business and it’s not my fault if I’m not.”

“Whoa, slow down, Cas,” Dean said, brain working to catch up to what Castiel was saying. “ _Who_ cares who you’re dating?”

Cas sighed. “My family. I just talked to my parents, and they asked if I would be bringing anyone to our family Christmas party this weekend, as a date, and when I said no, my mom sighed in pity and my dad reminded me that I’m not getting any younger. I'm _twenty-one_!” Castiel was practically shouting now. “And every time I see Gabriel, he teases me about it, asking if I’m dating anyone or ‘getting any,’ as he says, and I know it’s not meant to be malicious, but it still hurts.”

Cas finally stopped to catch his breath and when he gazed at Dean with his large blue eyes, Dean felt his heart twist.

 _I would love to go to that party with you as your_ actual _boyfriend_ , Dean thought, but he couldn’t say that, no matter how much he wanted to. The last thing he wanted to do was complicate or ruin their friendship by misreading the situation.

For a second, Dean thought that Cas must be a mind reader, because his face suddenly brightened and the next words out of his mouth were, “You could be my date!”

Dean coughed in surprise, and Cas’ face fell again. “Of course not,” he said dejectedly. “It was a stupid idea.”

“No, no,” Dean said quickly. “I wasn’t – It’s a great idea, Cas. Of course I’ll come if you want.”

“Really?” Cas said hopefully, sitting down on the sofa next to Dean. “You’d pretend to be my boyfriend?”

“Sure,” Dean said with what hoped was a casual shrug. “Besides, there’s food involved, I’m assuming, so what’s not to like?” He smiled cheekily, hoping he looked normal.

Now was the perfect time for Dean to admit his feelings before he would have to pretend to have them while also pretending that they weren’t real, but he was chicken. He did place his hand on Cas’ thigh though, shrugging defensively and saying, “Might as well practice,” when the other boy jumped at the contact.

“Right. Practice,” Cas said, placing his hand on top of Dean’s. Dean smiled stiffly, wondering how he was going to survive the weekend.

\---

Dean soon found that pretending to be Cas’ boyfriend was way too easy. They’d always acted a bit too intimate for platonic friends, but this since they’d agreed to pretend to date it had gotten a million times worse. He stared too long at Cas during the drive to his house, reached too easily for his hand on their way inside. He was beginning to forget they weren’t really dating.

Heads turned curiously when they walked into the house, and Cas’ parents rushed over to greet them.

“You remember my roommate, now boyfriend, Dean,” Cas said, and Dean’s traitorous heart beat a little faster at the word ‘boyfriend.’

“I thought you weren’t bringing a date,” his mother said, confused.

“We thought Dean was going to have to work this weekend, but they let him call off,” Cas lied. “I thought we’d surprise you.”

Dean smiled and accepted the hugs from Cas’ parents as they told him they were glad he could make it. He met Cas’ eyes over their heads, and Cas shrugged as if to mean, “Hey, it’s working.”

\---

It was working all right. Working far too well. Cas' parents had only met Dean a few times before but immediately took a liking to him, dragging him all around the room to meet the Novak family and friends. Everyone asked about their relationship and Dean was thankful that he and Cas had worked out a story to tell beforehand. They were also interested in Dean, wanting to know about his family and college life, which were easy to talk about. In some ways he was grateful that he and Cas were separated, because every time their proximity increased Dean was afraid he would give in to temptation and do something rash that would cost him their friendship.

Eventually, though, they ended up sitting together on the sofa sharing a plate of cookies, finally able to catch a break from the attention.

“I’m sorry they’re all so excited,” Cas murmured softly so that only Dean could hear him. “I have no idea why they care so much.”

“It’s fine,” Dean said, picking up a bell-shaped sugar cookie decorated with red sprinkles. “I don’t mind.”

Cas leaned into him, head resting on Dean’s shoulder, and it was something that they’d done many times before, but somehow this time felt different. Dean’s body suddenly felt electrically charged, and he hoped Cas wouldn’t notice.

“You know what those cookies need?” Cas said absentmindedly. “Eggnog. You want some?”

Dean nodded, then remembered Cas couldn’t see him. “Sure,” he said.

Cas stood and held out his hand to pull Dean off the sofa. He didn’t let go once Dean was standing, and their hands remained clasped until they reached the kitchen cabinets and Cas let go to grab two glasses.

The kitchen was empty and Dean felt himself relax without all the people around him, watching him. Cas handed him a cup and they drank in silence until the glasses were empty.

Dean looked at Cas and laughed. “You’ve got a little something there,” he said, pointing to some eggnog covering Cas’ upper lip. Cas’ tongue darted out to catch the liquid, but he didn’t get it all.

“No, no,” Dean said. “There’s still some – there.” Without thinking, he leaned over to kiss Cas, catching the remaining eggnog with his lips. He pulled back and noticed Cas staring at him wide-eyed, then realized what he’d just done. “Shit – I’m sorry, I didn’t–” he fumbled quickly, then fled in panic.

He rushed out the back door, coming to a stop by the railing of the snow-covered porch. The air was cold and he didn’t have a jacket, but the combination of euphoria and embarrassment kept him from feeling its effects. He was sure he’d just fucked up any chance at a relationship, because even if Cas wasn’t angry at him for accidentally kissing him, he probably would be for fleeing. Dean’s heart sank, and he wished that he could just jump in the car and leave, avoiding all embarrassment and awkwardness, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave without Cas.

Behind him, he heard the door open, but he didn’t feel like turning around. He hoped whoever it was would just leave him alone, but he had no such luck as he felt a hand clap him on the back.

“Hey, Dean-o,” he heard, the unmistakable voice of Gabriel.

“Hi, Gabriel,” he said, not even bothering to give him a glance.

“What are you doing out here alone?” Gabriel asked. “Don’t tell me the happy couple is fighting.”

“We’re not fighting,” Dean said flatly. “Everything’s fine.”

Gabriel was silent for a moment, as if trying to figure out whether or not Dean was lying, but then he spoke again. “Good, don’t want my baby brother fighting with his first real boyfriend.” He paused again, then said, “Anyway, I actually came out to tell you that we’re getting ready to light up the Christmas tree. We always do that at this party. It’s tradition.” He didn’t give Dean a chance to argue, grabbing his arm and hauling him back to the living room, only stopping when they were standing beside Cas.

Dean risked a look at Cas and was surprised to see that he didn’t look angry or upset like Dean had half-expected. He decided to apologize a second time. “Look, man, I’m sorry again–” He was cut off by a sudden cheer coming from the other party-goers. He glanced around, confused, then noticed Gabriel grinning mischievously behind them. Gabriel pointedly glanced up and Dean followed his gaze.

“You know what that means,” Gabriel said gleefully, grinning even more when Cas lifted his head as well. “The lovebirds need to kiss under the mistletoe,” Gabriel called, and anyone who wasn’t already watching turned to stare in anticipation.

Dean looked at Cas, whose head was still tilted up, and said, softly but urgently, “That’s not necessary, I–”

He was cut off by warm lips pressing against his, and it took him a moment to realize they were Cas’. He gasped, surprised, but quickly accepted the kiss as Cas’ hands held his head in place, right thumb gently stroking Dean’s cheek. Dean’s hands found their way to Cas’ hips as Cas’ tongue gently parted his lips, pressing in slowly. All around them, people hollered and clapped, but Dean barely heard them, too engrossed in Cas. They finally broke apart and noticed the crowd around them, and they blushed as they glanced back at each other.

“I want it if you want it,” Cas said quietly so only Dean could hear, not that anyone else would understand what he meant anyway.

“God, yes, I want it,” Dean said, capturing Cas’ lips again in a quicker, but no less passionate, kiss.

They held hands as Cas’ parents announced the lighting of the tree, and _oohed_ and _ahhed_ with everyone else as the room lights were turned off and the tree lights turned on. Later, as people left and the party died down, they curled up together on the couch, watching the Christmas tree lights twinkle as they talked.

“I’m sorry I freaked out earlier,” Dean said, softly. “I thought I fucked everything up between us.”

“It’s okay,” Cas said, pressing a kiss to Dean’s hair as his fingers ran easily over Dean’s arm. “You didn’t, and that’s what’s important. I’m just glad we worked it out.”

Dean settled closer into Cas’ chest and sighed. “You don’t know how badly I wanted to ask you out when you mentioned the party.” He smiled slightly. “And so many times before that.”

Cas chuckled. “Me too.”

“Too bad we wasted so much time,” Dean said ruefully.

“Better late than never,” Cas remarked with a shrug. “Besides, it’s a pretty great story.”

“True,” Dean agreed. “But do you wanna share it with your family?”

“No,” Cas said quickly as Dean laughed. “Maybe someday,” he clarified, “but not now.”

“Understandable,” Dean said, tilting his head up to place a quick kiss on Cas’ lips. He started to pull away, but Cas murmured a quiet protest and pulled Dean’s head back up to meet his again. Dean easily obliged as Cas parted his lips and gently pulled Dean’s lower lip between his own. They were lost to the world at that point, and as Dean sat on the sofa enthusiastically kissing his boyfriend, he knew that he had already gotten the best possible Christmas present.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
